1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile scaffolding. More specifically, the present invention concerns a mobile scaffolding brake that can be activated from the support platform and when activated restrains motion of the scaffolding. The inventive brake enables a worker supported on the scaffolding platform to selectively prevent unsafe and inadvertent motion of the scaffolding while the worker is supported thereon.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize scaffolding to provide an elevated work platform to elevate a worker above a floor or ground surface to complete a task (e.g., painting, drywall finishing, etc.). The scaffolding utilized to provide the elevated work platform is often mobile scaffolding that can be quickly and easily moved from one working position to the next. For example, it is known in the art to support a scaffolding frame with one or more casters that enable the assembled scaffolding to be rolled along the floor or ground surface between working positions. However, it is desirable to prevent the scaffolding from moving when one or more workers are supported thereon.
It is known in the art to provide a scaffolding caster with a brake for selectively preventing the scaffolding from moving. These prior art caster brakes utilize a brake stop that engages the caster wheel and thereby prevents rotation of the wheel. These prior art caster brakes typically include a two-piece housing, with the wheel supported by one of the housing pieces and the brake stop supported by the other. The housing pieces are pivotal relative to one another so that the wheel can be pivoted into contact with the brake stop. One of the housing pieces serves as a foot-activated handle for selectively causing the wheel to be pivoted into engagement with the brake stop. In this manner, the weight of the scaffolding supported by the caster works to maintain the locking engagement between the wheel and the stop.
These prior art caster brakes are problematic and have several undesirable limitations. For example, the prior art brakes cannot be activated by a worker while the worker is supported on the scaffolding platform. It has been determined that in some applications it is desirable for a worker supported on the platform to manually reposition the scaffolding while supported thereon. For example, when using a mobile scaffolding to install ceiling tile (e.g., acoustical tile, etc.), OSHA regulations permit the worker supported on the scaffolding to reposition the scaffolding by pulling it along under the working edge in certain situations. The prior art caster brakes undesirably require the worker to either repeatedly climb up and down the scaffolding to set and unset the brake or require two workers (e.g., one to do the tile work on the platform and one to operate the brake from the ground) to perform the same amount of work a single worker could otherwise accomplish in the same span of time. It has further been determined that unsafe working conditions arise when a worker is supported on the scaffolding platform and the brake is not in a locked position (e.g., if the tile worker previously described fails to set the brake each time) thereby enabling the scaffolding to roll undesirably placing the supported worker in peril of losing balance and/or falling off the scaffolding. The supported worker is at the mercy of other coworkers in the area either setting the brake or refraining from intentionally or unintentionally moving the scaffolding.